


everything the water can be

by jehans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Falling In Love, First Time Together, Flirting, Heavy flirting, Kinda PWP except there is plot i couldn’t stop it, M/M, Naked in public, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sweet Kisses, Swim Team Avengers, but they talk about it, slow tease stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: “Tell you what, big guy,” Bucky purrs, matching Steve’s tone, “if you win this thing —”“This is practice,” Steve interrupts like a dumbass, “there is no winning.”Bucky’s lopsided smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah,” he concedes, still in that slow molasses drawl, “but you guys all keep track of your time, right? I’ve watched you all compare notes after practice.”Steve laughs. They’re a team of competitive little shits, they absolutely do that. “Yeah, okay, fair enough,” he relents.“So,” Bucky continues slowly, his blush deepening, “you get the best time today. . . ,” he takes a breath, drops his voice even lower, and soughs, “I’ll let you take off my clothes. All of ‘em.”Shit.Steve suddenly realizes what a fucking moron he is for having initiated this line of flirtationhereat thepoolandright before practice.





	everything the water can be

**Author's Note:**

> This came outta me like the devil was possessing me, and apparently what the devil wants is that sweet, sweet stucky porn.
> 
> Please go follow @leehanjiart on twitter and LeeHan on here, their work gives me LIFE and I have multiple fics going inspired by their perfect art, including this one. This whole story is based on their swim team art, and the words, “You doing anything after practice? How bout some one-on-one swim lessons? Skinny dipping perhaps?” are theirs.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/leehanjiart/status/1157724457852526592?s=21

The cacophony of echoed voices and laughter before swim practice never fails to make Steve happy. He loves the sound of his teammates joking and talking and laughing with each other. They’re such a good team this year, not a single bad egg or grumpus, just a team of kids who deeply love each other and are great at what they do. It helps that they went co-ed the first year Steve joined the team (mostly because he and Nat, his best friend and the best swimmer in the school — nay, the _world_ , Steve is sure — basically threatened to boycott their respective teams if they didn’t. . .and then got everyone else on their teams on board as well). It’s the best case scenario for Steve’s senior year, really.

Right now, Nat is perched daintily on Sam’s broad shoulders, just her feet in the water as he holds her up, laughing loudly and with abandon, her head thrown all the way back, at Clint, who is trying desperately not to fall gracelessly off of Sharon’s shoulders while Nakia repeatedly spits fountains of water at him, thoroughly distracting a doe-eyed T’Challa from the conversation Bruce is still trying to have with him as they sit on the edge of the pool together.

Steve loves these idiots so goddamn much.

“Yo, Cap!” Tony’s voice suddenly cuts through the mess of sounds, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling and drawing Steve’s attention to him instead of the absolutely rigged game of Chicken Fight happening on the other side of the pool. As Steve meets his eyes, attentive, Tony smirks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Your boyfriend is here,” he informs Steve, nodding his head toward the door behind him where a kid dressed decidedly _not_ for swim practice grins and waves at him.

It’s the dumbest thing in the world, but Steve can never, ever help the dopey smile that spreads across his face whenever he sees Bucky.

Bucky is not, in fact, Steve’s boyfriend, but it’s not for lack of trying. What Steve _wouldn’t_ give to absolutely hand himself over to this man, body and soul, he thinks as Bucky walks, hips swaying, across the room to him.

It’s not a _creative_ joke to call him Steve’s boyfriend, but in Tony’s defense, it is fair. He and Bucky met early on in their freshman year, and hit it off right away, quickly becoming very close. They’ve been best friends ever since, and know more about each other than probably anyone else in the world. And they’ve always had a — _thing_ — a flirtation. It seemed so innocent at first.

But the past few months, the flirting has hit a new level, one that Steve both dearly enjoys and that frustrates him to no end. Neither of them seem to be willing to do anything about it yet, but they clearly both want to. Lately, in fact, Steve has started to wonder if Bucky isn’t just waiting for him to make the first move.

And _god_ , he wants to make a move.

When Bucky reaches him, he drops down to a squat next to where Steve is perched on the edge of the pool, his thighs pushing at the carefully-placed rips in his grey skinny jeans. Steve is keenly aware that the cacophony has dropped in volume, and anyone who was, a moment ago, warming up near him is now pointedly treading water on the other side of the pool.

Subtle, guys.

“Hey, Stevie,” Buck greets him, voice soft and warm, but it sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.

Steve knows he’s still making that dumb lovey face. “Hey, Buck,” he mutters. He knows Nat is watching him, he just knows it, but he refuses to look at her. Steve can smell Bucky’s shampoo. He’s trying very hard not to give in to his deep desire to run his mouth over the lines of tattoos that wrap around Buck’s entire left arm, shoulder to wrist.

Steve likes to consider himself an intellectual. But Nat says he’s a nerd, and everyone else in school probably considers him a jock. Bucky, on the other hand, is what Steve privately calls ‘soft punk’. He doesn’t know the actual terms. But the tattoos, the piercings that run halfway up Buck’s ears, the cut-up band tees and ripped jeans and red Chuck Taylors — well, Steve appreciates the aesthetic _very_ much.

He doesn’t ask Bucky what he’s doing here, because at this point he thinks he knows. Bucky keeps showing up at practices to watch, never taking lust-filled eyes off of Steve as he swims, watching Steve’s muscles work as he does this thing he knows he’s good at. Steve thinks Bucky likes watching him revel in his own skill. He has a suspicion that Bucky’s really into his cockiness. The fact that Steve is pretty buff probably plays into the enjoyment as well.

“You doing anything after practice?” Steve asks him instead.

Bucky cocks his head slowly, eyebrows raising and dropping again suggestively. “Why?” he responds. “You have something in mind?”

Steve smirks right back at him, raising an eyebrow himself as he leans toward Bucky onto his own elbow. “How ‘bout some one-on-one swim lessons?” he offers, voice low and seductive. Then drops it even more and adds, “Skinny dipping, perhaps?”

Bucky glances coyly away from him, instantly blushing all the way to his ears. Steve would tease him about it, except for the fact he’s absolutely blushing as well. He can feel the heat in his own face, his own ears, even across his bare chest. Damn his Irish heritage.

Bucky’s blue eyes sparkle as he meet’s Steve’s glance again, reaching out to rest his hand, hot, on Steve’s back.

“Tell you what, big guy,” Bucky purrs, matching Steve’s tone, “if you win this thing —”

“This is practice,” Steve interrupts like a dumbass, “there is no winning.”

Bucky’s lopsided smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah,” he concedes, still in that slow molasses drawl, “but you guys all keep track of your time, right? I’ve watched you all compare notes after practice.”

Steve laughs. They’re a team of competitive little shits, they absolutely do that. “Yeah, okay, fair enough,” he relents.

“So,” Bucky continues slowly, his blush deepening, “you get the best time today. . . ,” he takes a breath, drops his voice even lower, and soughs, “I’ll let you take off my clothes. All of ‘em.”

_Shit._

Steve suddenly realizes what a fucking moron he is for having initiated this line of flirtation _here_ at the _pool_ and _right before practice_. Bucky just fucking called his bluff and raised him, and the semi that’s rapidly forming in his trunks is going to give him a _lot_ of shit if the rest of the team spots it.

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky,” he huffs out, flustered and honestly awestruck, and Bucky grins at him. “Fuck,” Steve says again, “I haven’t even _kissed_ you yet.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Bucky quips at him. He’s acting cool, but the hand he’s got on Steve’s back is shaking a little. “Tell you what, I’ll let you do that win _or_ lose.”

And with that, Bucky pats Steve firmly on the shoulder and stands, immediately heading off to the bleachers, his natural swagger (along with everything he just said) causing Steve to blatantly watch his ass sway away as he retreats.

Steve drops into the water for cover, trying to deep breathe his swelling erection away. Nat swims up to him with a very annoyingly knowing look on her face and hands him his swim cap.

“You ask him out finally?” she asks, a teasing melody in her voice.

“Uh,” Steve says articulately, “kind of?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “You’re such a fucking coward,” she tells him. “Grow a pussy.”

Steve glares at her. But stops quickly, because he needs her help. “Nat, I need you to do something for me.”

She raises her eyebrows, interested.

“Get everyone to clear out of here after practice,” Steve asks her. “Fast. Like, really really fast. And lock the doors.”

Nat’s eyes widen. “No,” she breathes, impressed. “Are you guys gonna —?”

“You can bet your ass we are,” Steve confirms, feeling the fire stoke in his chest.

There is absolutely no way he’s _not_ winning today.

\- - -

“Mother _fucker!”_ Sam bellows when he touches the wall a millisecond after Steve. He panting heavier than Steve, but he sure gave him a run for his money. Too bad for him, Steve had something to fight for today.

Also, Nat very very clearly pulled her punches for him, which he appreciates as a friend but probably needs to have a talk with her about later as her captain.

Steve shrugs as Sam continues to curse at him, but his eyes flick over to meet Bucky’s across the water where Bucky has stretched his body showily across the bleachers, leaning back on his elbows. His crooked smile and heavily lidded fuck-me eyes are enough to instantly push Steve into a chub again.

“Come on, Wilson,” Tony cuts into Sam’s vulgar diatribe, reaching down to grab Sam’s arm and help pull him out of the pool. He shoots Steve a knowing grin, meaning Nat definitely recruited him to help her clear the room. “Cap was just in the zone today. None of us stood a chance.”

Nat’s already got the rest of the team heading through the door to the showers, and Steve really should have thought to tell her to be discreet, because he realizes now she absolutely got them all out by just telling them he wanted to fuck Bucky in here.

In fact, Sam seems to be the only one _not_ in the loop because he’s loudly whining, “Tony, what the _fuck?”_ as Tony pushes him inelegantly out of the room. Nat winks at him as she steps through herself, letting the door swing closed after her.

Not before Sam’s loud laugh of realization comes echoing through the pool, though.

Steve turns to look back at Bucky, face hot again. He swims lazily toward the rail by the bleachers. “Sorry about that. I forgot if I don’t explicitly tell Nat to keep something a secret, she will gleefully tell everyone I know.”

Bucky laughs, sitting up to lean forward on his knees instead as Steve climbs out of the pool. “It’s all right,” he drawls, watching Steve walk slowly toward him with lust-filled eyes. “Not like either of us is exactly subtle, is it?”

Steve mumbles a laugh as he picks up a towel and rubs it on his hair, then wraps it around himself. “So,” he begins awkwardly.

“So,” Bucky agrees, eyes blatantly dragging over Steve’s body.

“All right,” Steve tells him, resting his hands on the towel around his hips. “Come on, fair’s fair. Clothes off.”

Bucky laughs again, shaking his head. “Uh-uh, mister,” he argues, “that’s not what I said.”

Steve frowns. “Then what did you say?” he challenges.

“I _said_ ,” Bucky tells him pointedly, “that I’d let _you_ take my clothes off.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Steve swallows, suddenly breaking into a light sweat. He’s had sex before, he really has, but his dumb body sure isn’t acting like it.

“Ah,” he replies, flushing again. “Okay. Come ‘ere, then.”

Bucky’s grin widens as he stands. Does as he’s told.

Steve likes that.

When Bucky is standing in front of him, one bleacher up, Steve rests his hands on Bucky’s sides, over his shirt. He can feel the way Bucky, despite his lazy confidence, trembles at his touch. Steve likes that, too.

He runs his hands gently up Bucky’s sides, stepping up and over the first bench so they’re level. Lets his hands ghost across Bucky’s chest as Bucky lets out a long, shaky breath.

The smirk is gone from Bucky’s face as Steve’s hands come up to cradle his jaw, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. Just blown out, dark eyes, trained up in wild, anticipatory awe at Steve’s probably equally lusty expression.

Steve lets his eyes bathe in the beauty of Bucky’s face, all sharp edges and soft lines. He’s fucking gorgeous.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve drawls, a small, soft smile lighting his face.

Buck’s eyes crinkle in that perfect, wholesome way they do when he lets himself smile for real. “Hi, Steve,” he breathes back, and Steve leans in to press their lips together at last.

_Fuck,_ why haven’t they been doing this all along? It’s almost uncanny the way Bucky’s mouth fits with Steve’s, and kissing him feels so _good_ , why has it taken Steve so long to kiss him?

Steve is interrupted from focusing on his frustration with himself when Bucky’s mouth opens against his. When Bucky starts exploring Steve’s mouth with his tongue, hands slipping into his hair and fisting there.

And especially when Bucky lets out a quiet, strangled moan into Steve’s mouth. As though it escaped him against his will.

Steve has the startling urge to start openly confessing his love, a thing he didn’t even realize he _felt_. Is he in _love_ with Bucky? Surely he should have known this already? But he has to bite back the _I love you I love you_ s his mouth wants to press like kisses into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky seems to be past the point of coherent talk already, eyes closed and full, red lips parted in a gasp as Steve breaks from his mouth to kiss a line across his jaw, then shifts his hand so he’s holding Bucky’s chin firmly in one hand while he other slips under the hem of his tank top and Steve’s lips make their way, hot, down Bucky’s neck.

Bucky is fully trembling now. “Shit, Steve,” he huffs in something resembling a laugh. “I didn’t think you were gonna take your time about it like this.”

Steve smiles against the warm skin of Bucky’s collarbone, roughly scraping his teeth there and then pressing open-mouthed kisses to sooth the mark he made. “What,” he asks, “you thought I was just gonna rip your clothes off like an animal?”

“Pretty much,” Bucky admits, then lets out another startled moan as Steve sucks a bruise into the place his neck meets his shoulder. “So far, you’ve got me halfway to bursting and all of my clothes are still _on_.”

Steve pulls back to look at him. “You want me to start ripping?” he asks innocently. “Because I could do that if you want.”

Bucky’s eyes flare and he laughs again. “Fuck you,” he breathes. “Do what you like, just don’t fucking judge me when I come in my jeans, okay?”

“Oh,” Steve slurs, slipping both hands under Bucky’s shirt now to glide up his stomach to his chest, finding his already-peaked nipples and pinching them gently, rubbing them between his fingers while Bucky arches into him, groaning low in his throat now. “Well, we don’t want that, do we?” he continues, pinching harder now, and Bucky actually _whimpers,_ his face dropping into Steve’s shoulder. “I know you really like these jeans, we wouldn’t want to ruin them.”

He’s already got Bucky’s shirt rucked up, almost off really, but he abandons it, letting it drop again as his fingers go to work on opening Bucky’s fly instead. He knows he’s teasing Bucky to the point of combustion, but _oh_ , he’s having so much fun with it.

When his fly is undone (quickly and delicately), Steve slips Bucky’s jeans down over his ass, freeing the very hard erection Bucky is sporting to push at his boxer briefs instead. In fact, Steve is careful, when he steps back down a step, to pull Bucky’s jeans down without disturbing his underwear at all.

Bucky tries instinctively to step out of his jeans, but he can’t with his shoes still on, so Steve focuses his efforts on carefully undoing Bucky’s shoelaces and removing his shoes and socks for him.

Small, urgent sounds are coming out of Bucky’s mouth now, still open in want, and when he gets a chance, he eagerly sheds himself on his jeans.

Steve reaches up and gets handfuls of his luscious ass, squeezing and kneading as he pulls Bucky forward. “Come ‘ere,” he mumbles again and leans forward to mouth at the bulge in Bucky’s underwear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky curses under his breath, one hand reaching into Steve’s hair to ground himself so his knees don’t give way beneath him. “Fuck, Steve,” he pants, trying hard to use his words. “Steve, I’m gonna — Steve —”

“Okay,” Steve relents, pulling back but reaching up to hook his fingers under the the waistband of Bucky’s underwear. “Okay, I’ll slow down. Get down here, would you?”

Bucky obeys, stumbling over the bench to stand on the ground with Steve. Steve brushes his fingers through Bucky’s long, soft hair, and Bucky closes his eyes and leans into the touch. His hair is half tied up, but Steve wants it all for himself, so he pulls the hair tie out of Bucky’s hair and replaces it with his own hand, fisting in all that pretty hair and pulling Bucky’s head back, hearing the hiss of air Bucky inhales at the pull.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. “Steve, come on, _please_.”

“I like hearing you beg me like that,” Steve tells Bucky, stroking his face lovingly with one hand while the other maintains his hold on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky smiles, wetting his lips as he squirms. “Stevie,” he says breathily. “Stevie, come on. I’m going crazy here.”

Steve nods, smiling back at Buck. “Okay,” he agrees, releasing his grip on Bucky’s hair. Which actually seems to make Bucky a little sad, but Steve is quick to act, slipping his hands under Buck’s shirt again, but this time pulling it all the way up and over Bucky’s head and dropping it on the floor, kissing Bucky’s mouth deeply, and then dropping to his knees as he pulls Bucky’s boxer briefs down at last.

Bucky’s cock is fucking beautiful, Steve thinks wonderingly as he takes the head between his lips. A hand grabs at his head again as Bucky’s whole body stutters. He’s finally fully naked, and Steve can’t help but admire him from this position. He’s like an angel. A really hot angel. Steve is going to deep throat him.

Bucky gasps out loud when Steve presses forward so far that his nose brushes against Buck’s pubic bone. Slowly, Steve drags his lips back up Bucky’s shaft, laps at his slit, then pushes back in. He’s world-renowned for the control he has over his gag reflex. Or at least he should be, because he swallows the urge like a champ so he can take Bucky’s cock deeper down his throat.

Bucky, for his part, is just moaning Steve’s name now, over and over, as his hips twitch to buck into Steve’s mouth. He’s holding back. Trying not to hurt Steve. But Steve can take him, wants Bucky to feel good, wants to _make_ Bucky feel good, so he speeds up his pace in time with Bucky’s aborted thrusts and grabs at Bucky’s ass to push himself even farther.

Luckily, Bucky takes the hint and stops holding himself back. The hand on Steve’s head curls into a fist, holding onto him as Bucky lets go, and now Steve is just there for him, just trying to relax his throat as Bucky fully and fiercely fucks his mouth.

Steve glances up at Bucky’s parted lips and thinks about how he can’t _wait_ to see that mouth on his own cock. Bucky’s mouth was _made_ for sucking dick.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky gasps a warning. “I’m gonna — Steve —”

Steve hums his approval, taking back control as Bucky’s hips stutter and jerk. The warmth of his spray hits the back of Steve’s throat like a balm after being fucked so hard there, and Steve continues to blow Bucky through the aftershocks, until Bucky’s dick slips out of his mouth entirely as Buck falls to his knees in front of Steve.

Steve smiles at him and makes a show of swallowing, licking his lips filthily and everything.

Bucky stares at Steve in pure wonder. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers. “I didn’t know you were so good at that.”

Steve shrugs. “Honestly, I’d love to take that credit, but you were pretty easy to please there, Buck.”

“That’s because you’re fucking good at that,” Bucky argues, but surges forward to catch Steve’s mouth with his again before Steve can respond.

_God_ , Steve loves kissing Bucky. Loves that he can still taste Bucky’s cum on his tongue, that Bucky probably tastes it too as their mouths and tongues urgently press into each other, like maybe if they try hard enough they could become one person.

Bucky pulls away suddenly, seemingly to gasp for air, but then he’s violently slamming their lips together again. Steve is a swimmer. He can bilateral breathe till the cows come home if he wants to.

Speaking of which. . . .

Their lips part again, but just for a moment, as Bucky asks, “What do you want me to do, Captain?”

Steve pulls his head back before Bucky can lock their lips again, smirking. “Oh, you think I’m done with you?” he asks, brushing his fingers up and down Bucky’s arms, raising goosebumps everywhere he touches. “Sweetheart, we’re just getting started.”

Bucky’s pupils dilate again as his eyes widen, and it’s the prettiest thing Steve has ever seen. He pulls them both up on their feet.

“Oh, shit!” Steve snaps, suddenly realizing how utterly unprepared he is. He wants to fuck Bucky _so bad_ , but — “I don’t have any lube.”

Bucky wrinkles his nose and his face goes adorably pink again. “I. . .do,” he confesses slowly, embarrassed.

But Steve could not be more attracted to him right now. “You. . .you were planning —?” he stutters intelligently.

Bucky smiles shyly. “I mean,” he says slowly, “I walked up to you and told you to take my clothes off. I don’t think I was really being that subtle, Stevie.”

“You said — if I _won. . . ._ ” Steve is such a fucking dumbass.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You think I wasn’t gonna beg you to fuck me either way?” he asks, slipping his arms around Steve’s neck and nervously playing with Steve’s hair. “Come on, Steve, I’m tired of just flirting. And I’m _tired_ of _waiting_ for you to make a move. I just wanna. . . ,” he sighs and rolls his eyes again at his own sentiment, “ _be with you_ , okay?”

Steve is absolutely dumbfounded. He’s such a massive idiot.

“And I’m really vulnerable right now, not to mention completely naked in a public place, so,” Bucky ducks his head to meet Steve’s wide eyes. “It’d be great if you said something right now, pal.”

Steve snaps out of it. “Fuck yes!” he yells enthusiastically, scooping Bucky up easily under his arms and turning to toss him unceremoniously into the pool.

Bucky surfaces, gasping, a moment later, cursing loudly, but Steve has already fished the two foil packets out of Bucky’s discarded jeans, quickly disposes of himself his swim trunks, and gracefully swan dives in after him.

When his head breaches the water a moment later, Bucky is still swearing at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he cries shrilly, but Steve swims up to him and seizes him, kissing him hard again, and Bucky stops talking.

Bucky is a decent swimmer, but Steve is the best, so he takes the lead in ushering them both to the edge of the pool, instructing Bucky to hold onto the railing.

“Climb up the ladder a little,” Steve tells him in between repeated, urgent kisses. “I want to fuck you in here, but I gotta open you up out of the water.”

Bucky makes a noise that sounds like it’s probably an enthusiastic assent, and then confirms this by eagerly doing as he’s told. Steve climbs up after him, just onto the first rung, and admires Bucky’s absolutely god-like ass.

“Jesus,” he breathes, “is there any part of you I don’t gotta put my mouth all over?”

“I sure hope not,” Bucky responds, smirking over his shoulder.

Steve laughs and examines the packets in his hand. He kind of expected one to be a condom, but both are single-use packets of silicone lube.

“Sorry, did you bring a condom?” Steve asks.

Bucky turns around on the ladder and frowns down at him. His cock is really close to Steve and he’s already half-hard again. Steve is easily distracted by this.

“Was there not one in my jeans?” Bucky asks, pulling him back again.

Steve shakes his head. “No, just these,” he says, offering the lube for Bucky to examine.

“Shit,” Bucky swears under his breath. He glances up to meet Steve’s eyes and catches his lower lip between his teeth. Steve’s cock twitches. “Have you been tested recently?” he asks quietly, furtively, like he’s asking something forbidden.

“Um, yeah, actually,” Steve whispers back. “About a month ago. It was all negative, and I haven’t had sex between then and now.”

“Me too,” Bucky breathes. “Two months. Negative, no sex since.”

They pause a moment, sharing air.

“Do you trust me enough for this?” Steve asks softly. They’ve known each other a while now, and he knows he would never lie to Bucky, but —

Bucky’s hand comes to rest gently on Steve’s face, and when their eyes meet, Bucky’s are bright and earnest. “Yes,” he says, cutting through the anxiety tightly bound in Steve’s chest. “Always. Anything.”

Anything.

Steve nods. “Me too,” he whispers and Buck smiles at him, eyes crinkling.

Bucky steps back down onto the bottom rung with Steve, pressing their naked bodies together, and brushes Steve’s nose with his own, smiling luminously. “Then why don’t you fuck me, baby?” he whispers before blessing Steve with the sweetest, gentlest kiss.

Steve shivers, and Bucky’s smile against his lips widens.

“You like it when I ask you to fuck me?” he breathes.

Steve nods vigorously. Bucky can surely feels the way his cock is pressing against him, dripping warm onto Bucky’s hip through the lukewarm of the pool water. He grinds down further into Bucky to emphasize his point. “Yeah, I like it,” he whispers back, and their faces are so close, his lips brush against Bucky’s as he talks. “I like it when you call me ‘baby’, too.”

“Mm?” Bucky hums, kissing him again, soft and light. “Well, c’mon, baby,” he breathes, then another kiss, “what are you waiting for?” Kiss. “Fuck me, Steve, I need it.” He presses his hips further still into Steve’s pushing Steve back a little through the water. “ _C’mon_ , baby, _fuck me_.”

That’s enough. Steve snaps into action, seizing Bucky by one wrist and roughly spinning him around on the rail. He grinds down hard on Bucky’s ass once before shoving him up another rung or two and bending him over the edge of the pool.

Bucky gasps at the suddenness of it, groaning deliciously as he’s pushed down, hands on the edge. “Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he gasps encouragingly. “Come on, Stevie, I _want you_ _bad_.”

Steve drops one of the packets on the side of the pool, using his teeth to rip open the other. Once his fingers are slick with more than just water, he slides them between Bucky’s cheeks, lightly circling his rim as Bucky lets out a gasping whimper and arches his back beautifully.

Pressing his mouth against Bucky’s shoulder, Steve carefully pushes a finger inside the fucking vision in his arms, open and wanting. Yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s in love at this point.

Bucky presses back into his hand. “Come _on_ , baby,” he whines. “I need more, give me more, stop being such a fucking tease!”

Steve laughs into Bucky’s sweet, salty skin and pulls out just to add a second finger, twisting his wrist and making Bucky squirm against him. He scissors his fingers, opening Buck up as Bucky makes ever-increasing noises of want, and Steve is _not_ going to last long like this. Steve’s other hand reaches to fist in Bucky’s pretty wet hair, and the third finger goes in soon after the second, but Steve is carefully monitoring Bucky’s reactions, and he seems to just want _more._ Steve crooks his fingers, quickly finding Bucky’s prostate from the way Bucky just fucking _yells_ like he’s roaring, and god, he’s so pretty. And _god_ , Steve loves him, he does. Can’t stop fucking stroking his spot, making Bucky writhe and moan and roar, and Steve _fucking loves him._

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky groans loudly, and that’s all he says, but Steve’s knows what he means. He pulls his fingers out and lets go of Buck’s hair, half plastered over his fucked-out face, but only so Steve can get more lube into his palm and close his hand around it. It’s silicone — Bucky really was prepared — so it’s not going to wash away underwater as fast as a regular lube would, but Steve needs to act fast.

Needs to act fast, anyway, really.

With his left arm around Bucky’s waist, Steve launches them both back away from the rail, spins Buck around so they’re face to face again, and then crowds him back against the pool wall next to the railing. He hooks one foot into the bottom curve of the rail for leverage and strokes himself with the lube in his palm before hoisting Bucky’s legs up, folding him in half as he squares up with him.

Bucky is almost a rag doll at this point, already halfway blissed out, but Steve is impressed at how flexible his hips are, how easily Steve can fold his knees up to his shoulders. And then Steve is pressing into Bucky and Bucky is making this noise like he might be dying from the pleasure of it and Steve is _gone_.

He’s got his foot in the railing and both hands clenching against the edge of the pool and he’s absolutely fucking into Bucky like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, water rushing up in waves to breach around them as Bucky makes sounds that sound almost like sobs out of those perfect, parted lips and Steve presses his own mouth, slack and unable to even form kisses, against the side of Bucky’s face. He's thrusting hard and fast and Bucky’s fingers are clenching into his back, nails digging into Steve’s flesh and Steve couldn’t be more into it.

He was right when he suspected he wasn’t going to last long. What he didn’t anticipate was Bucky wasn’t even ready to last as long as _him_ , and the sudden spurt of warmth between them, the way Bucky clenches down on Steve’s cock as he trembles through his second orgasm of the last hour, letting out another rasping cry in Steve’s ear, is all exactly what Steve needs to tip over the edge himself, jerking a few more thrusts into Bucky before his hips come to a slow, shuddering stop.

Steve is really grateful for the railing next to him right now because, amazing as he is in the water, he doesn’t know if he’s even capable of treading water at the moment. He shifts so Bucky can lower his legs, but Bucky only lets them down enough to wrap them about Steve’s waist. Both of them are absently pressing tired kisses into whatever part of the other they can reach. Steve hums happily when their lips find each other.

“Fuck, that was. . . ,” Bucky breathes, trailing off, but Steve nods in agreement.

“Can we keep doing that?” he huffs, trying hard to keep them both afloat.

Bucky leans his head back against the edge of the pool, grinning as he pants. “Like right now?” he teases. “Because honestly, babe, you can do what you want to me but I think I might be tapped out for now.”

Steve snorts. “No, smartass,” he says. “I mean like. . . .” Suddenly he feels awkward. “I mean, not to be too _high school_ or whatever,” he wets his lips, and Bucky lifts his head and bites down on his own, “but do you. . .will you be my boyfriend?”

Steve knows his face is bright fucking red again. But he wants Bucky all the time, every day, in every way that Bucky is willing to give him. And asking is a start.

But Bucky’s eyes are crinkled and sparkling and his arms around Steve’s neck tighten. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Stevie.”

Bucky’s nose scrunches adorably as Steve presses him into the wall again to give him the happiest, most enthusiastic kiss he’s ever given anyone in his life.

\- - -

The next afternoon, at their next practice, as Bucky has his bare feet dangling in the water so Steve can push himself up on his muscular arms like a buff Little Mermaid and tenderly kiss him over and over and over, Tony, who is warming up on the other side of the pool, suddenly bellows out loud.

“Ew!” he screams as everyone’s heads turn to look at him, including Steve’s and Bucky’s.

“What?!” six or so different voices, including Sam’s, Nat’s, and Steve’s call back to him in varying levels of panic.

Tony is swimming like hell for the edge of the pool, lifting himself up and out of it as everyone around him suddenly looks very nervous. “I just realized,” he whines loudly as he does, “Cap had SEX IN THIS POOL YESTERDAY!!!”

And suddenly literally every member of the team is screaming dramatically and throwing themselves out of the pool like there’s a shark in there or something, and Steve is blushing harder than ever and groaning audibly. But Bucky is laughing so hard he actually falls backwards onto his back and is having trouble breathing through his own laughter.

And that, if anything, is _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about these dumb boys and my other writing projects, come say hi! I need followers! ;D  
> @apblaidd  
> www.twitter.com/apblaidd
> 
> Lightly edited because I realized the language I used while they’re talking about having been tested is language that serves to increase stigma surrounding STIs and that’s not okay, so that has been changed. My sincere apologies for having included it in the first place.


End file.
